Eyez
Background Eyes are ancient artifacts that are at least 3 Centillion years old and given to those who seek knowledge and wisdom. Though a mystery, Eyez are an invaluable artifacts, even to the creatures of the Nil, and are incredibly valuable. Thus, many beings from all over the multiverse will attempt to obtain them, no matter what it takes. Shared Abilities *High Resistance: Immunity to Magic, Mental (specifically mind control and mental domination), Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks. *Immunity: Gives the user a high resistance to natural & magical poisons and diseases, plot-based powers, causality manipulation, existence erasure and temporal paradoxes. *Through the power of The Eyes, the user can pass through dimensional barriers easily and allows them to attack intangibles and noncorporeal beings. They also gain the ability to bypass durability and bypass resistances. *The user's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. Which allows them to see every detail of anything they observes, even the ones that normal humans couldn't see. *Interstellar/Teleportation Travel: The Eyes gives the user the ability to travel and teleport through space, time and other dimensions instantaneously. *Ethereal Form: The users natural form is phantasmagorical, even when they are powerless. *Superhuman Reflexes: The user's reflexes are heightened to immeasurable levels. They are able to move, think and react fast enough to dodge the attacks of extraordinarily fast combatants such as Tachyon Man. *Superhuman Smell: The user's sense of smell becomes so acute that they can distinguish between identical twins at seventy meters by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of twenty parts per million. Furthermore, their ability to remember smells enables them to identify any person they have spent at least a few minutes with by smell alone, no matter how they might try to camouflage their natural body odor. The user can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a large crowd of people at a distance of fifty meters while in the food court of a mall. The user accurately analyze food solely from fragrance. The user can also smell not only atoms and across space, but even conceptual/immaterial beings and forces. *Illusion Awareness: The user's superhuman senses enable them to remain aware at all times of the true reality around them, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive them with. *Blindsight: This power allows Matt to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless. (Only works during the one day that they lose their sight every 100 years.) *Superhuman Hearing: The user's sense of hearing enables themto detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels. The user is able to control their hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds. *Immortality: The user becomes completely immortal allowing them to learn and share their knowledge until the end of everything. Eyes of the Observer The Eyes of the Observer can declare if something in the line of sight of the user exists or not, allowing them to eliminate almost anything that she sees short of people and things around her power level. The Eyes also can locate anything that the user desires and can see into other multiverses and timelines. The Eyes of the Observer can negate past events by 21 seconds and change visions seen by precognition. It also allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. Finally, The Eyes of the Observer removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth With the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth the user can view an ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept. The eyes also allows the user to understand everything about a person and their ideologies in their entirety, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future). The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth also enables the user to view other timelines, dimensions, and physical planes. It also allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. The Eyes that have seen the Truth has an unique ability which can negate the abilities of the user's opponents as long as they are in their physical line of sight, and also create illusions encompassing entire universes. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. However, in order to use this ability she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and the eyes do not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts. Another limitation is that the eyes can only give facts, as it cannot tell the user subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. All of the user's natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. The users become instantly aware of them self and their surroundings. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth access to virtually all of the knowledge in the multiverse and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. Finally, The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth enables its user to survive the rigors of space, makes them completely self-sufficient without the need to maintain any bodily need and will give the user whatever information they need to stay alive. Eyes Over Heaven Eyes Over Heaven can project what the user sees into the minds of others, effectively sharing their sight with them. She can analyze the most basic information that makes a person who they are, such as their physical characteristics like weight and height. She can also read their genetic data and what kind of life they had lived up until that. Any and all information regarding the person flows directly into the user. The eyes can find out information about something the user wants to know, regardless of the place or location it may be. Eyes Over Heaven gives the user three-hundred-fifty-nine-degree telescopic x-ray vision. Eyes Over Heaven can kill liars and resurrect the dead. Finally, the Eyes Over Heaven gives the ability to detect lies and see the truth, no matter how it is being hidden. Weaknesses *Some powers of the Eyes requires direct eye contact or direct line of sight (can be blocked by visors or bounced off mirrors) and/or can only be used once per person. *Blood Loss: The overuse/over reliance of the Eyes makes the user start to bleed from their eyes. The more abstract the information the user wants to gain the more blood is lost and this may lead to bleeding from the mouth. With the blood loss that comes from the use of the Eyes the user can sometimes losses consciousness. *Mental Strain: Prolonged use would threaten the user's sanity and outside forces are needed to calm them down and regain control. *Non-Intervention: The user is prohibited by some unknown force to actively assist others in combat or with a dilemma, other than giving them advice. Only until after the other person has personally taken action can they actively intervene. *Blindness: The user of the Eyes are blind in both eyes, however, their other senses are enhanced to such a degree they can still navigate around. *Divine Law: There are certain boundaries the user must not cross. If they do, they face the punishment of Ilona. *Psychologically induced limitations: The Eyes are some of the most powerful magical artifacts in existence, but their power is dependent on their host for guidance. *The user can only use the Eye's power for beneficent purposes. Never destructive or selfish ones, however, users can use the powers for self-defense. *Mental Illness: The user becomes "kinda moody" every now and then i.e. temper-tantrums and fits of rage. *The user loses the power to use the Eyes during one day every 100 years. Category:Mental Based Power Category:Fanon-power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty